bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asguiaro Ebern
Azgiallo Ebern? http://mangastream.com/read/jpreview/94032641/8 In Mangastream's new project J-Preview they translated this dudes name to Azgiallo Ebern. Should we change the article's name to that? Because I would trust Mangastream's translation more than the Mangareader one but whatever it's up to the admins to decide. --Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 18:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC)--Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 18:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :If someone can get a raw, we can have Adam look at it.-- :It's probably written in kana so that the pronounciation is something like "ibān azugiaro" (can't say for sure without seeing a raw version). On names like this there is no one correct translation until Kubo comes up with a canonical romanization. It might even be sensible to combine the translations and use "Ivan Azgiallo" considering Ivan is a real existing name and Azgiallo goes with Kubo's tradition of having twin letters in Arrancar names.--B14 (talk) 18:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Until the translation corner confirms it, it will be staying as it is now. However, the other version can be redirected back to this page so that people searching for him under the other name will still end up on this page. It is highly likely that sometime down the road Kubo or some other official source (at least more official than fan-scan groups) will give us an official spelling (hopefully he'll give him the cover of the next chapter with the name's spelling). 16:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Change Race I do agree that he looks like an Arrancar but we can't really be sure until he reveals who he really is. That is why I vote to change the race to unknown until we find out more about him. Ztr9 (talk) 16:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Ztr9 :Occam's Razor. He quite clearly looks an Arrancar, a well established race in the series, so saying he is anything else is less likely to be true. If it does turn out that he is not one, then it will be changed when that is revealed to be true. We are not going to cater to the crackpot theories floating around out there (last bit not directed at you Ztr9, just people that might be reading this thinking about those theories). 16:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo guys this is my first time on a talk page! Anyway, how come we automatically reached this conclusion that he's an Arrancar? Surely enough he's some sort of race derived from hollows but there's no way of labelling him as one. I was also under the impression that Kubo-San had proclaimed the existance of arrancars in the plot to be over. Why would be the point of doing exactly the same thing with aizen over again? I'm thinking he's some kind of hybrid, maybe between Quincy and hollow. After all other arcs have been about Rukia (shinigami), Orihime, (Human) and chad (Fullbringer). Maybe this is about uryu and quincys? Otokage (talk) 18:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Otokage :He is quite clearly an Arrancar, take a look at his mask fragments. Kubo stated that the Arrancar may have some sort of role in this arc. He is an arrancar until proven not.-- Allegiance I think this is an Arrancar, but should his CURRENT allegiance be changed to be with Ichigo? The previous manga said that there is a "them" or as I see it a new race. It says that it can destroy hollows from existence. After all, Arrancars have certain Hollow characteristics. It would be understandable if they get help from a superior force, Ichigo, who had defeated even their leader, to help them against this battle. Unless he will be traitor later in the arc, that is. I added a CURRENT at the top ‎ :Firstly, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~)!! Secondly, what do you mean?? If you are referring to Spoilers, please be aware we have a very strict Spoiler Policy here so do not attempt to add information for chapters not released yet as everything must be referenced!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Complete change I had changed it earlier to match the new information from the manga, only for SunXia/wikia.js to change it... Rude? But yeah, Ivan is a confirmed Quincy, he doesn't carry a zanpaktou on top of things, so that should be ERASED and replaced with know Quincy information, such as bow & arrows and his expert use of Hirenkyaku, ect. I also think his race should just be 'Quincy-Arrancar', not hybrid. He is likely a Quincy though from 200 years ago during the mass wipe-out that become a hollow, along with many other Quincy, and just now became arrancar. Just me assuming so don't add(god knows you won't) Skarrj (talk) 12:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Number one, do not insult me, it's grounds for banning!! I erased you unreferenced information and advised you to read our policies and I do so again!! We don't enter speculation into articles!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :It was undone because you did not reference a single thing you changed, as required by the manual of style. Sun mentioned this her edit summary. 13:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) For starters, sorry for no references, but anyone could have added them, the spoilers on mangastream tell them, and I normally would have but I wanted to finish up on the iPad before switching to my laptop to do 'em, didn't think anyone else was even online(though most of you are here every time, just didn't think). I apologies, but if you would ban me over calling you you rude, and claiming that's an insult, get over it. I said it was rude, didn't mean to offend you in any way shape or form. But I apologize oh great wise one, please oh please don't ban me for using the 'R'-Word, will never happen again my lord. Skarrj (talk) 13:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :You can stop now, if somebody doesn't add references it will be removed, policies!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC)